My Little Pony: Destruction of Earth 4N7-HR0
by slendytheslenderman165
Summary: Ryan has another mission. He has to go into another world and find a disturbance between Earth and Equestria, but what if this world is where anthropomorphics and humans live in harmony? It's up to Ryan to fix whatever is trying to interfere with both worlds with the help of... The Mane 6 in anthro forms? Man, Ryan is in so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Lone Wolf

**_A/N: Welcome to another MLP fan-fic! It's me, DEADPOOLIO! So this is practically a sequel to The Elements of Heroes or basically a gap to another fan-fic that I wanted to write for so long. If you haven't seen the first story, Read "My Little Pony: The Elements of Heroes" to avoid confusion here in the plot. SORRY FOR THE REALLY FAST CHAPTER, I WAS SICK._**

**_Slendy is currently in his room thrashing everything inside. Something about "Doing Hurtful Things to Your Waifus Charts" made him lose his mind. I don't know why he became like that, but I like seeing someone or PONY get hurt (IRL, no I don't). HEHEHEHEHE, so…_**

**_THIS… IS… _**

**_My Little Pony: Destruction of Earth- 4N7-HR0_**

* * *

**Chapter I: Lone Wolf**

I woke up on a sweet summer day with the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the windows and the sun shining on my face. Ahhh… What a beautiful day…

I got up from my bed and took my daily routine as usual in everyday in my new life, living with ponies. It was about 3 months after Dark Fusion's assault towards Earth and Equestria, it was really crazy. I don't even know how I still survive after that, because I almost died. Yeah, ALMOST DIED. How am I still alive, you ask?

It because of the White Lantern Ring. I mean, I found it lying on the ground near the Canterlot train station. But then I found out, that… Let me get you a recap on that.

_So I was teleported into Equestria by an unknown force. I then found out that the world was inhabited by talking ponies, like unicorns, pegasi, and normal Earth ponies… with dragons and magical mythical stuff. I seek help from them, only to find out to be just in time that they are in heat; so yeah, the first time they saw me were all confusion and lust, which is pretty uncomfortable. After that, me and another human, Ray, met the Mane 6 and that's where I met Fluttershy., the most beautiful mare in Equestria…_

_We went to Canterlot and met the two legendary princesses, Celestia and Luna and told me that the one who created the bracelet that I found back on Earth was the one that teleported me here. This is the time I found the ring, and knew the bracelet gave me powers. At that day, the one who created the bracelet appeared and her name was Dark Fusion, A NIGHTMARE UNICORN. She sent me here for a reason, to be her host AND LOVER, like a symbiotic relationship. I eventually refused, but she didn't take no for an answer and forced me. The ring eventually defended me from her, then her sister Red Thunder, called her out to return to her home._

_I was safe after that. Eventually, I began developing feelings for Fluttershy and she felt the same for me too. We finally became a couple, but little did I know that Dark was now officially an alicorn princess and has the power to watch my every move from the bracelet that I was wearing. Her sanity eventually decreased and all she had in her mind was to kill me and enslave Earth and Equestria to become the most powerful being in the whole universe. She sooner or later teleported us to Outer-Equestria, thus meeting the other two humans Michael and Razor. She kidnapped the other humans with the Mane 6. In order to save them, I must fight the negative versions of the Mane 6, the Negative 6. During my fights, I was informed that Dark has grown insane because she found out about me and Fluttershy and she now wants to take over Earth and Equestria with an orb to produce a portal._

_I ultimately defeated the Negative 6 and unlocking some of the ring's colors and at that point I was informed that Fluttershy was now turned against me by Dark's energy. I gathered up everyone, including the humans, the Mane 6 and the Negative 6 to team up and fight Dark once and for all. But at the end, I wasn't strong enough to fight Fluttershy and I was ultimately killed in the process. Unlocking the final color (Green=Willpower), the ring resurrected me back to life and all of us fought Dark's guards while I was in a final death match between me and Dark._

_Dark finally falls down unconscious, but the orb is still active. Penumbra Sparkle said that in order to stop the orb, four chosen ones have to strike the orb with their choice of weapons. I then get an idea: I, Ray, Razor and Michael will be striking the orb. I chose the old felling axe I got from Ripperjack's barn, Ray chose a spear he got from a guard, Razor chose his knife he got from his mentor, and Michael chose his demonic sword that he got from the government's experiments. We eventually broke the orb but making us unconscious in the process. _

_Max, the former user of the ring, said that we were the chosen ones of The Elements of Heroes in a form of a dream. Michael showed true leadership and great excellence (Leadership and Excellence), Ray showed no fear and never gave up (Courage and Determination), Razor showed kindness towards ponies and had a strong moral to help ponies in need no matter what (Integrity and Kindness), and finally, me. Ryan Wilson, I showed that with great power comes great responsibility and you have to take the risks of the responsibility and whatever comes our way we always have a choice, and we'll always choose to do what's right (Power and Responsibility)._

_We regained consciousness after that but I now figured that I had unlocked the final lantern (White) and transformed into the Light. Max said that he created this form to be the most powerful entity beyond the power of gods but it has to be used for necessary purposes and rests after the ring senses no more threat. I ultimately defeated Dark and sent her to Tartarus and imprison her there. _

_Everything went to normal after that, Penumbra Sparkle became the new princess of Outer-Equestria and transported us back to Main Equestria. Things became much easier for us all, and so far, no threats to both Equestria and Earth are in action. This serves as our rest after what happened._

Crazy, huh? And now I live here with Fluttershy to continue to learn more about being a hero and protect both worlds from ever getting destroyed by the forces of evil.

I went downstairs to see her preparing breakfast, "Hmmmm… Smells delicious, what's cooking?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, "Eggs."

"Eggs? I thought you don't want to cook eggs because it serves as babies of chickens and other… stuff?"

"You convinced me, right? Last night when we were getting ready to sleep?"

"Oh… Right. Thanks 'Shy!" I leaned towards her as I gave her a kiss. I took a seat on the table as Fluttershy placed the plates with eggs down.

"Smells good! *nom* Wow! This is really delicious!" I praised. She smiled at me and blushed at the remark I gave. We finished our plates and went out to Town Square to meet up with the others.

We arrived and saw Michael and Razor with the rest of the Mane 6. Razor was accompanying Vinyl, his marefriend. "'Sup, guys? Where's Ray?" I asked.

Suddenly, Ray busted in the door. "Sorry I was late, guys; Redheart needed me to do something. Turns out, she wants me to fuck her again. Man, that was soooo good! " He panted.

"Uh-huh, looks like a good start for you." Razor said.

"Well, for me… Last night was a blast *wink* *wink*." Michael winked at Applejack and she winked back.

"Michael? You with Applejack now?" I asked surprisingly. He nodded.

"Do you have anything happened to you, Razor?"

"Not much. We went to a concert, that's all." He said.

"Well! What will we do today? It seems like the party's here and we need to get some fun in here." I announced.

Pinkie excitedly raised her hand up, "OH OH! Let's go to Sugarcube Corner! It's Gummy's birthday party!"

"Onwards to Sugarcube corner then!" Michael shouted as we marched to Sugarcube Corner! Suddenly, the ring began to beep silently like it was trying to send me a message. I tried tweaking it as we walked but it seems to be doing nothing. I ignored it and continued walking.

We arrived minutes later and the ponies have gone, they danced, drank punch and talked to each other. Me and the humans had a boy talk, about awesome things and women.

"Remember Silver's date with Celestia? Dude, we almost sabotaged them! I don't even know how they even didn't notice that we tried to catch them on fire!" Ray laughed as he drank his punch.

"YOU tried to catch them on fire, I tried to stop you but you accidentally dropped the match. Thank God they left before they even noticed it." Razor said.

"Well, it's kinda cool to do that in my head." He chuckled.

"No, it isn't." He said. We all laughed; suddenly, they noticed my ring was beeping again.

Michael asked, "Why is your ring beeping, Ryan?".

"I don't know. It's just beeping, it's doing nothing." I said.

"It looks like it's sending a message… a Morse-code type of message. And it spells, D-I-E L-U-C-I-D-I-S-S-M-O… Die Lucidissmo? What does that mean?" Michael asked

"Wait… It's in Latin. Die Lucidissmo stands for… Brightest Day!"

Out of nowhere, the ring suddenly burst a bright light and we were blinded by it. The light depleted minutes later and as we regained our sights, our eyes met Max.

_"Max? Why did you bring us here all of a sudden?" _I asked.

_"I have a mission."_

_"A mission? What kind of mission?" _Michael asked.

_"A very important mission. A mission that only Ryan can accomplish."_

_ "Why me?"_

_"You have something that others don't have, that's why I have to choose you."_

_"What do I have that others couldn't possibly have? It's been only 3 months before Dark's attack and then suddenly you come up and say that you need me for a mission."_

_"Ryan, listen. This mission is highly important and I need you to do it for the universe and for her."_

_"Okay, what do you want me to do?"_

_"I have to send you to another world. I have sensed a disturbance and I need you to investigate and stop whatever it is. It is causing too much trouble and it needs to be stopped at once. There's no question what IT will do to other worlds, it might even affect Main Equestria. Are you willing to do it, Ryan?_

_"Yes, I will do it. But why did you send us instead of me here?"_

_"They need to know because if something bad happens, I'll send them there with you." _

_"Okay… I'll do it."_

_"Very well, Ryan. Good luck, inform your pony friends first. When you're ready, tap the ring three times and you will be transported to another world immediately." _The light suddenly faded and we were back at Sugarcube Corner like nothing happened.

"Well… What now?" Razor asked.

I grabbed the attention of everypony and announced, "Listen everypony! I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

I paused for a moment, and spoke "Well, I don't know how to say this properly. *sigh* I'm leaving."

Everypony suddenly gasped, "LEAVING?! You can't leave! You've been here for 3 months!" Rarity insisted on me staying.

"You're… leaving me?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes teared up.

"No! No, no, no. I'm not leaving forever! I'll just be out for a couple of days. Something… has caught my attention and I need to know what it is. It'll only be just for a couple of days, don't worry."

"What could possibly catch your attention, Ryan?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, that's why I have to investigate by myself. It's too dangerous for all of you to come with me."

"Fluttershy suddenly hugged me tight, "Do… you really have to go?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"I have to Fluttershy. It involves something in another world, and something in that world might do something bad to ours. That's why I need you to trust me.

"*sniff* Okay…"

After the party, everypony and everyone gave me things to pack before I leave. Including food, water, clothes and other stuff.

"So here's a scarf in case you get cold, deary." Rarity gave me a scarf.

"Thanks, everyone! I said. Fluttershy trotted towards me, I kneeled and gave her passionate kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, Ryan…"

"I'm going to miss you too, 'Shy. I love you…"

Ray and the others approached me. "Hey, dude. We just wanna give you this." Ray handed me an extendable baton.

"Whoa, where did you get this?" I asked.

"Me and the others built it. It took over a month to complete it, so take it."

"Thanks, I'll be needing this." I said.

"We'll miss you dude." Michael said

"I'll miss you too."

After the missing part is finished, I backed up and tapped the ring three times. "I'll miss all of you guys. See ya'!". Suddenly, the ring flashed and I was taken into some kind of wormhole.

I screamed at the top of lungs. Then at that second, I opened my eyes to see I was in a school. I looked around to see humans everywhere. Am I back on Earth? I don't know, but I have to find out what that disturbance Max was talking about. Suddenly, I was approached by a woman.

"You must be the new dorm manager! I am the Principal of this academy. Come, follow me to your dorm."

The woman has a striking resemblance to Celestia, but in anthropomorphic form. It was kinda weird and uncomfortable to me due to the fact that she was wearing clothes that are… How am I going to say this… inappropriate in the public eye, you get my point. But I won't forget what I'm actually here for.

The Principal took me to the dorm. So, I have to be a dorm manager. Really, Max? Really?!

The school compound is really large, the school is in another side and the other is where the dormitories are located.

"This is a nice school, by the way. Never knew a school like this."

"Oh… I forgot. My name is Celestia, You may call me Principal Celestia or Principal Tia, if you want to… How about your name?" She spoke and left a seductive tone at the end. Well, that was weird…

"Ryan, Ryan Wilson." I replied.

We arrived at the dorm minutes later; it's like a small house. "Looks good."

"You will be in charge of everything in the dorm. Whatever happens will be your responsibility. Okay then! Meet your roommates!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Six anthropomorphic girls walked in front of me. And as I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

They all bear a striking resemblance… I MEAN THEY ALL LOOK LIKE THE MANE 6! Holy shit!

"Oh… no… You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the rush in the plot. I was sick and I did my best to write this for you guys. You're welcome. See ya' for now._**


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

**_A/N: Hai Guys. Been waiting for me? Well, here I am. Let's do this!_**

**_Starswirl Academy (The anime interactive game) is not the same with this Starswirl Academy. Don't worry, and if I did steal anything, consider it borrowed. _**

* * *

**Chapter II: Déjà Vu**

"Uhhh… Hi…" I said nervously. I seriously cannot believe what I am seeing right now, could it be that I am in a dimension but with anthropomorphic Mane 6 and Celestia by my side… Damn, what is going… I can't… I can't even.

"Hello, Master!" They all said altogether and bowed down to me.

"No, no. No need to bow down to me or call me Master. Just call me by my first name, Ryan."

"Oh… Ok, Master Ryan!" The pink anthro said joyfully.

Celestia gave me keys and the rules and other organization stuff for the dorm, "Okay, here are the keys for the dorm and these. You'll take care of everything that happens in here, it's your responsibility. Good Luck and enjoy your stay at Starswirl Academy!"

"Uh-huh… I will." I whispered.

"Oh, I forgot again. You're free to come by my office whenever you want, we can talk or… DO something. Hihi!" She said seductively.

OKAY! First of all, is this going to be my first visit in Pony Ville all over again?! With lustful anthros? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! Second… Just fucking forget about it.

* * *

"Yeah… Hello everyone! Let's go inside for an orientation." I ordered. I got the keys and opened the door inside the dorm. It was a nice place; it looked like a pretty decent stand-alone house. Upstairs has seven rooms, one person for each room. It looked decent enough.

The six of them sat down the table along with me. "Hello, girls. I—"

"Hello, Master!" they said altogether again.

"Oookay… So, my name is Ryan Payne Wilson. You may call me Ryan or either Ry or Will. Any of the three, it's a little weird when you call me Master. So, introduce yourselves." I asked as I acted like a formal person.

The first one was a Twilight Sparkle anthropomorphic form sort of thing, "Hello, My name is Sparkle. You may call me Sparkie or Sparks. I am the president of the book club in this school and I'm considered as an A+ student."

Very similar to Twilight, I would say (with the horns and tail and stuff). But as to what I am seeing right now, she is wearing a V-neck sweater that is so short, you could see her stomach. Her V-neck sweater completely exposes her cleavage. Her breasts are so fucking large, it juggles every SINGLE TIME. ALONG with a short mini-skirt and some stockings. Oh, two earrings on each ear to add it all.

"Tsss. Keep bragging about that, Sparkie." The blue anthro mocked.

"That's enough you two. It is nice to meet you, Sparkie."

"It is nice to meet you too, Master Ryan." She greeted.

"Okay then… Next please."

The second one was a Rarity look alike, "Hello, my name is Ariana, dear. But you may call me Rarity. I am one of the leading designers for the school. I loved making clothes and decorating official school events like prom and etc."

I think all of them are very similar to the Mane 6. Sparkie is smart, Ariana likes to design clothes, and maybe the next one is similar to Pinkie.

"Nice to meet you, Rarity."

Ariana has a body fitted white long sleeve with a violet scarf around her neck. A long skirt and some stocking like Sparkie. She has small boobs compared to the others, but she's the most decent-looking student I had noticed, which is very okay to me. She is very reminiscent to Rarity in Equestria, white skin and earrings and stuff.

The next one stood up, "Hiya! My name is Pinkamena! But you can call me Pinks or Pinkie for short! I'm the party manager for most of the events in school. Becauuuuuse, I LIKE TO PARTY! And when there is a party, THERE IS PINKS! And EEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE SO HANDSOME MASTER RYAN!" Pinkie screeched like a fan girl.

She acted and looked like the same Pinkie in Equestria, the same party-pony or rather party-girl and hyper-active. She wore a blue t-shirt and some pajamas. Good taste in appearance, I must say.

"Please! Please, Pinks. Contain yourself. Next one please."

"Howdy! Mah name's Applejack! But you can call me Jackie for short. Ah am one of the most strongest female anthros around! I do rodeos, bull-riding and other stuff. Just so you know, don't make me angry or I might break your bones." She said.

This may be hard to make her calm down, considering she threatened us to not to make her angry; I might lose one bone. But she's the same Applejack that I knew with orange skin and blonde hair. She wore a handkerchief wrapped around her boobs completely exposing her shoulders and stomach… with no pants, just a thong and some stockings and a belt.

_"God damn you, Max. What have you gotten me into?!"_ I screamed in my mind.

"Riveting. Next one." I said.

"Hi! My name's Dash. Call me Dashie if you want to, I don't care. I am one of the honored athletes in this academy, won 30 medals in the past years I've been here."

"And also one of the most undisciplined students here." Sparkie mocked.

"Hey! Shut up or else!" Dashie shouted.

"Or else what?"

"Hey, you two! That's enough. No fighting in this dorm or else, I'll kick you out of here." I ordered sternly. They stopped but looked at each other like they are enemies.

"That's a very excellent introduction of yourself, Ms. Dash. You may sit down." I said.

A similarity to Rainbow Dash, all that rainbow mane and tail. Dashie wore a leather jacket with no t-shirt and her bra and boobs are completely exposing, a dog-like spiked collar with a cloud and rainbow thunders in it, some really short tight jeans that exposes half of her cutie mark (At least they still have that.) and some stockings.

_"Wear some clothes, for fuck's sake! Someone could rape you with those parts exposed!" _I thought.

"Last one, please." I asked. The last one stood up, and she looks like Fluttershy.

"H-hi… My name's Fluttershy and you may call me Flutters… I am … Yeah…" Her voice was so quiet; I couldn't hear what she says. The only thing I could understand was "Flutters".

"Let me guess. Your name is Flutters and you love animals. Is it?" I asked and she nodded back.

"Ah. I read it in your file record." I lied. I just hinted it since they all are similar to the Equestrian ponies.

"She's actually one of the animal care givers and the president of the nature club. Only thing that gets her down is her shyness. But overall, she's kind and lovely." Sparkie spoke.

"Well, that's kind of nice. You remind me of someone I knew once." I lied again. I have to keep playing the act so that I can't get caught. I don't want them to know that I'm a super hero that transferred dimensions to investigate whatever is in this school.

"Thank you and it is nice to meet all of you beautiful girls. Okay, here are all the rules in this dorm. Read it and don't let me catch you throwing those books in the trash. Keep it." I said.

"Ugh! Rules, same thing every year." Dashie complained.

"Don't complain, Dash. Just deal with it." Jackie said.

_"Man… How will I deal with these girls?"_ I whispered.

"Okay, so. Here are your rooms:"

Sparkie on Room 205, Rarity on Room 206, Pinks on Room 207, Jackie on Room 208, Dashie on Room 209 and Flutters on Room 210. Room 211 is my room and no one is allowed to enter my room if necessary. Understood?" I asked.

"Wait! You still haven't introduced yourself!" Pinks suggested.

"I already did." I said.

"No, you silly guy! I mean about what you do or something!" she replied.

"Okay then. I've been a student here for 5 years now before graduating and I am a major at uhhh…" I paused for a moment, looking around what to think I'm major in.

"Anthropomorphic medicine…" I said.

_"Oh my God! What the fuck did I just say?!"_

"That's great! That way you can treat us whenever we are sick or something like that!" Sparks said cheerfully.

"Yeah… I know." I said.

"So! Everyone is okay now. You are dismissed and you may go to you rooms." I then stood and the others went to their room.

I walked upstairs and went to my room. Closing the door, I locked it and sat on my bed. It's a pretty decent room, though. It has a computer, and stuff. I lied down my bed and rested for a bit.

Thinking about everything so far, it isn't that bad. But I have to go that first day of Pony Ville, where everyone hungers for my body again. Seriously, how the hell can I pass this again? Remember I got almost harassed by Derpy in Pony Ville? This might take it to a whole new level, which would kill me the second I go outside with my guard down.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I took a look inside it and saw a picture of me and Fluttershy together, it made me miss her. The only question that I can ask right now is, "When can I go back?"

I'll have to wait then…

I then noticed the baton Ray and the others gave me. It a sweet extendable baton used for the police for melee attacks. Pretty cool though, it will be useful in the future. I fixed everything in my bag and placed them in the drawers and the picture is still kept in my bag.

I sat in front of the computer and turned it on. And it runs on Windows 7, cool. As I looked at the monitor, I saw a notification from a messenger application. I opened it and saw a username called _"theWhiteGod343_" has sent me a message saying:

_theWhiteGod343: Enjoying your stay at Starswirl?_

As soon as I read it, I cannot believe who it really was.

_Anon: Max? Is that you?"_

_theWhiteGod343: Right back at you._

_Anon: You motherfucker! Why didn't you tell me that there are anthros roaming around with humans around here? WHY IS THERE A FREAKING MANE 6 FURRIES?! Are you trying to joke around or what?!_

_theWhiteGod343: Calm down. Just deal with it. This is where the mysterious disturbance at, you have to stay there until you find what you are looking for, and then report it to me._

_Anon: Damn you! I have to lie to them that I am an expert at anthropomorphic medicine for Christ's sake! Help me here!_

_theWhiteGod343: I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN! Don't worry, the ring will provide you all the knowledge you need to know about anthropomorphic medicine._

_Anon: Are they in heat right now? Because so far, the principal is giving me some of the seductive or sexy hints._

_theWhiteGod343: Uhhhh… Yeah, they are._

_Anon: Well, that's freaking great. I have to go my first days in Equestria all over again._

_theWhiteGod343: Don't worry, everything will be fine._

_Anon: Oh, says you! You don't know how I am feeling about this right now! Get me out of here for the love of God!_

**_theWhiteGod343 has logged out_**

_Anon: Max? MAX DAMN YOU!_

Well, there goes everything then. I have to find whatever disturbance Max was talking about.

***Ring!***

I heard the school bell ring. I took a peek outside to see the 6 girls move downstairs onto the main building to attend classes. It seems to me that they've been friends for a long time since they went out in a group and talk to each other… Just like in Equestria.

I went back to the computer when suddenly; I received a call from Celestia.

"Mr. Wilson! Seems that you and the girls have finished your orientation."

"They're not that bad, they're all good girls." I said.

Celestia giggled, "Very good. Based on your file, you're an anthropomorphic medicine expert, correct?"

"Uhhhhhh Yeah… I am."

"That's excellent. We need you for a school meeting right now, go to the entrance of the main building and talk to the guard. He'll direct you to the board room" She ordered.

"Okay, goodbye Principal Tia." I waved as she turned off the communication.

"An expert in medicine, huh? Why can't I remember anything about anthro medicine then?" I asked. Suddenly, my ring beeped. Curious I was that I then touched my ring when it unexpectedly glowed and filled my brain with knowledge. It felt like a tingling sensation in my spine.

"AhhhhhHHHHH!" I shouted as the ring went back to normal.

I panted, "Holy shit… I know medicine."

I quickly changed clothes and ran outside to go to the board room for the meeting. Grabbing a bottled water in the fridge, I entered at the entrance of the main building and I saw the guard standing there. I approached him and asked, "Uhhh… Excuse me, sir? Where can I find the board room? I'm kinda in a meeting so…"

"Oh, you're the one the Principal was talking about! Ryan, right?" he asked.

He wore a typical guard uniform. He has a brown skin, his hair was covered by his cap but I can tell he has black spiky hair with silver tips, and has the same height as I am (6 feet and 3 inches). Thank God he's not an anthropomorphic like the others.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan. *gulp*" I assured as I drank some water.

"Name's Silver, Silver Greybush." He said. Wait, did he just say Silver? As in Silver? The one who helped us fight the Night 6 and Dark?

"*spits water* PFFFFFT!" I threw out some water out of my mouth.

"Uhhh, sir? Are you okay?" he asked patting my back.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm okay. Let's go." I said.

We walked along the corridors and the school is big enough to fit the Empire State building in just the center of the school. Damn, they must've spent billions of money building this whole academy.

"So… I know this is crazy to ask but… What city is this?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't know? This is Viridia City!"

"Viridia, eh? Sorry, I forgot. Must've slipped my mind."

* * *

We continued to walk along. "So, how many years have you been a guard here?" I asked to break the ice.

"5 years."

"5 years? That's a lot."

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta to do to support your parents, right?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"My parents… They were diagnosed with Stage 2 cancer. The two of them were sent to the hospital for chemotherapy. But I still have to pay the hospital or else the hospital won't let them leave. I met the Principal two years ago in a restaurant; she was kind enough to offer me a job at this academy as a guard. She's been giving me a large salary since she knew about the condition of my parents. Ever since, I've been thankful of her. And so I tried to take her out on a date, she eventually agreed… that's one of the most happiest moments of my life."

"Ooookay… How old is Principal Tia?"

"30, but she still looks as beautiful as ever. This year, I am just planning to marry her."

"PFFFT!" I spat water again.

"Are you alright? Should I get you to a doctor or something?"

"NO! No, I'm alright. It's just that… I'm very happy for you and I support you. Ahem… So if you need like tips or something like that, you can talk to me."

"Really? You'll help me?" He grew a smile.

"Uhhh… Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you so much! I've been waiting for this for so long!" He shook my hand

"You're welcome!"

"Okay, this is the board room. Just knock and they'll let you in."

"It's nice meeting you, Silver!"

He nodded as he walked away. I shifted my attention to the door; before I could enter, I checked to see if I looked good and fashionable. And I have to say, I look good enough.

I practiced in whispers, "Good morning everyone, my name is Ryan Wilson…"

_"Huh… Good enough."_

I knocked at the door. The doorknob turned and revealed Flutters, "Flutters? Hi, I didn't know that you were part of the meeting."

"Oh! Uhhh… M-Master! Y-Yes! I am part of… this meeting." Her face turned bright red as she stuttered.

"Uhhh Flutters? Please call me Ryan, it's kinda embarrassing." I whispered.

"Y-Yes of c-c-course! Please come in!" She welcomed me in.

The Principal noticed me, "Ah! Mr. Wilson! Welcome to the board meeting! Let me introduce you to the members."

"You may know the other 3 here; Dashie, Sparkie and Flutters are members. Dashie is the Athletes/ Sports President, Sparks is the Book Club, Science and Math President and Flutters is the Nature and Animal Care President."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Here are the other members: This is Techna (**_Vinyl Scratch_**) and Melodia (**_Octavia_**), Melodia is the President of the Music Ministry while Techna is the Vice President."

"'Sup, handsome!" Techna acted like a teen who likes parties and music.

"It is an honor." Melodia shook my hand like a lady. So far, they all looked like Vinyl and Octavia in Equestria.

"This is Spike, the manager of all clubs and school organizations."

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Hello, Spike!" I replied. The same with Spike in Equestria, one who takes care of everything and organizes them or something like that. Unlike the others, he is human like me but the others are anthros. Looks like me and Spike are the only humans in this meeting.

"And finally, the Vice Principal, Principal Luna."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson." She shook my hand but then she took her other hand and felt my skin.

"Hmmm… Soft…" She said seductively.

"Uhhh… Please let go of me now." I said as she let go of my arm.

"Sorry, we anthropomorphics are in heat right now. That's why it's very helpful of you to join us since you're an expert in anthropomorphic medicine."

"Well… I'm glad I could be of help. Everyone, it is nice to meet you."

_"Well… Shit…" _I thought.

"Likewise!" Melodia answered.

"Ok then, shall we continue to the meeting?" Celestia asked.

"Sure thing, let's get right to it."

* * *

**_A/N: Looks like 2 chapters in one weekend. I'm so proud of myself. Please leave a review like always and click that favorite button. See ya! Peace!_**


	3. Another Announcement

**_Hello!_**

**_Short notice, I'm going to put all of my stories on hold for a while. _**

**_No, I'm not putting it in hiatus again just like last time. _**

**_School is pushing me down to the ground lately. But I'll try to finish these stories as soon as possible._**

**_But for now, I'm going to do something else._**

**_SO… I'll be seeing you readers on when "Soon" is, I suppose._**

**_I love you readers. Stay awesome!_**

**_Oh! I forgot. Check out my other fan-fic account at . _**

**_"TheRealDeadpool"_**

**_That's where Deadpool usually writes his other stories._**

**_Also, I'll be moving Destruction of Earth 4N7-HR0 on Fimfiction just to let you guys know._**

**_Bye for now!_**


End file.
